Chaos and Order
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Kinda continues after Zireria's message only with Tenionia's father and mother. Sorry, really bad summary


Me: So this is me exploring Tenionia's relationship with her mom and dad. It's safe to assume that she doesn't have the greatest relationship with her parents, especially with her dad ;) I don't own Yugioh, just Tenionia, Simon and Akrin. Queen Arsinoe is Blood Thristy Angle's, whom I borrowed from. Enjoy!

* * *

The palace was eerie silent. The torches that lined the walls were cold, items were sprawled across the floor, some of them broken beyond repair. The bodies of slain solders and guards lay across the floors of the halls. The eerie presence of something or someone watching from the shadows filled the air. Princess Tenionia walked though the darkened halls, gracefully and in silence. She stepped over the bodies, silently wishing peace on the men in the next life as she pasted. She soon halted, scanning the dark with dark purple cold eyes.

"I know that you are shrouded in shadow, come out and face your daughter." She growled and a chuckle sounded from the shadows behind her.

"My little bright-hearted daughter, you are very clever to know that I am here." She turned and glared at the shadows.

"The darkness is always drawn to light. The light gives the shadows life, surely you would know this, King Akrin." Akrin stepped from the shadows with a smirk on his face. Tenionia noted that that her time away from him had not been kind. She could see that his eyes were lifeless.

"You always were like your mother, a shining ray off of Ra himself."

"Why have you come?" She sharply asked and his smirk vanished.

"Even you will admit that this war has grown deadlier then it had to be."

"I never realized you cared." She retorted. Tenionia turned and began to walk away. Her father called to her she didn't turn back or stop.

"I said; Wait!" He growled and Tenionia froze in mid-step. He forced her to turn as he strode closer.

"You fear me, don't you Tenionia?" He asked and she didn't reply.

"You do, I can smell your fear. That's why you and that idiot brother of yours fled to the Pharaoh like cowards." She growled, feeling power rising inside of her.

"Don't you dare insult my brother that way." She spat. Akrin frowned and lifted the immobility charm, making his daughter fall to the ground with a grunt. He knelt and grasped her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"You know that it is by your hand that this war can end. If you return to Teorna with me, this war end."

"And if I refuse to return?" A glint flashed in his eyes and Tenionia inhaled sharply. The hand holding her chin tightened slightly.

"The you will watch your friends die, just as your brother did. Then you will watch helplessly as I rip the heart from the Pharaoh's chest."

"If you harm them, I swear..."

"You will what?" He asked mockingly. "Come now, Tenionia, you and I both know that I hold the powers of Isfet. I am unstoppable."

"You may control Isfet, but I control Ma'at and I wouldn't rest until the people of both the people of the Pharaoh's kingdom and the people of Teorina are safe from you and Zireria." Tenionia didn't flinch when he slapped her cheek, emitting a loud crack. He stood and she glared up at him.

"We shall seen, Daughter." He said coldly. The wind howled and he was gone. She fell forward and groaned. She always felt exhausted after leaving her father's presence. Tenionia faintly registered voices then someone gently turning her over.

"It's alright, Princess. You are safe now." A familiar voiced comforted her. Then the darkness took hold and Tenionia's world went black.

* * *

_She opened her eyes to find herself laying on a cold marble floor._

_ "Tenionia..." She lightly groaned as a familiar face loomed above her._

_ "M-Mother?" Queen Arsinoe smiled gently as she pulled her youngest daughter to her feet._

_ "How you've grown, Tenionia. You look so beautiful." Tenionia looked around them._

_ "Where are we?" She asked._

_ "This is the in between."_

_ "I am dead?" Her mother chuckled._

_ "No Tenionina, you are not dead, you are simply in a dream like state."_

_ "Why am I here?" A sad look crossed Arsinoe's face._

_ "You are here because I wanted to give you a message." Arsinoe touched her youngest daughter's arms._

_ "I have seen what was happening outside, and I beg of you, Tenionia, please save them." Tenionia took a step back and glared at her with an icy look._

_ "Father is beyond repair, for all I care, he can go rot in the dark. Zireria is who she is now and hates all of us because of the hell that you put her through. Father may have been the one that hit her, but you abused her as well because you remained silent."_

_ "You know that no one stands up to him."_

_ "He was harming your own daughter!" Tenionia snapped._

_ "He mistreated all of us, but he treated Zireria like a street rat! How could you live with yourself while that was happening?!" Arsinoe looked saddened. Tenionia was angry beyond belief. Not only was she angry at her mother for not saying anything while Zireria was mistreated, but she was also angry at herself for being so blind as to what was happening._

_ "I'm sorry, Tenionia."_

_ "Why did you train me and not her or Silos? What was the reason?" Arsinoe locked eyes with her daughter. Sad blue eyes clashed with very angry dark purple. _

_ "When you stopped that man when you were eight years old, your father and I agreed that it would be a good idea to have you learn how to control your power so you wouldn't harm others." Tenionia regraded the queen._

_ "But Father wanted to use my powers for a more evil purpose." Arsinoe nodded._

_ "He was becoming unhinged and growing more power hungry. He saw that if he harnessed your powers he could take over Egypt and bring the Pharaoh to his knees."_

_ "Which is why I fled." Tenionia growled._

_ "The power inside of me is MINE and mine alone. I refuse to allow my powers to be used for harm to others." Arsinoe looked taken back by her youngest daughter's fury._

_ "I will help Zireria, but I wouldn't help her for you and your sake, and I most certainly wouldn't help him." With that she let herself drift back to the waking world. The last thing she saw was the shell shocked look on her mother's face._

* * *

Tenionia groaned as she opened her eyes. She was laying on the soft bed of her room in the palace. She stiffly sat up and looked to see Atem sleeping soundly in the corner. The princess chuckled lightly at the young pharaoh. She looked to see Mahad watching from the wall.

"Glad to see you are awake, Princess." He smiled and Tenionia chuckled.

"How long was I unconscious? And how long have you two been here?" Mahad moved from the wall and sat on the bed next to her.

"You were unconscious for four hours. The Pharaoh had found you laying on the ground in the Western hall." She hummed, looking down.

"Is something on your mind, Princess?" She gave Mahad a goofy look.

"You don't have to call me, Princess, Mahad. You are allowed to call me Tenionia."

"Yes, well it is disrespectful to not address you by your title." She rolled her eyes.

"Remember, I'm technically not counted as a princess anymore since my family disowned me."

"Be that as it may, you are still their daughter and therefore still a princess." He said firmly and she sighed in defeat.

"You just have an answer for everything, don't you Mahad?" Mahad chuckled.

"I don't know everything, but I am very knowledgeable." Tenionia chuckled at this. The pair fell silent as Atem slept.

"You still haven't told me what is on your mind, Princess."

"I saw my mother when I was unconscious and she..." Tenionia sighed.

"She asked me to save my father and my sister. She also revealed that it was my Father's idea to use me." Tenionia blew a piece of hair out of her face and sighed.

"I guess I can understand why Zireria killed her. She's almost as sadistic as my Father." Atem groaned as he woke up.

"Tenionia, you're awake!" He stiffly sat up and Tenionia chuckled.

"I've been awake for a few moments now." He smiled.

"Well, I'm glad that you're alright."

"Thank you Atem."


End file.
